FBC Productions' Doctor Who Series
'Information' FBC Productions ' Doctor Who Series is a British Science Fiction series on YouTube, based upon the BBC television programme created by Sydney Newman. It follows a future incarnation of the Doctor to the one seen currently on television, and his adventures through time and space with various companions. Doctor Who (FBC Productions) began in Spring 2006 and finished its sixth series on 7th May 2016. It is produced by and stars Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan, with Harry P. Green, Adam Mayhew, Georgia Jennings, Fraser Band and Daniel Moynan joining the cast in Series Six. 'List of Episodes' Series One Production on Series One began in 2006 and the series ended in 2009, set with the Tenth Doctor and set during the period of the 2009 specials as he travels alone. These episodes are not available to watch on YouTube like later series', however. On 26th October, a very poor quality version of 'Evolution of the Carrionites' Parts 1 and 2 were released on FBC Xtra . 2011 Specials In 2011, many mini-sodes were made, including Hunt of the Haemovors, Double Trouble, Back To The Past and The Lone Traveller. Production had begun on a film earlier in the year but this was cancelled after casting difficulties. The Lost Series Two The un-made 13 episode series that had entered production in 2011 for an Easter 2012 release date, but the series was cancelled. The series included episodes titled: "Time of The Doctor", "Point Blank", "Wormhole", "The Krynoid Contagion" and "Invasion of the Autons". Series Two Series Two aired in September 2012 after over a year in production. The series was reduced to four episodes with episodes three and four being a two-part story. The series had originally ended with James leaving with the Doctor to go to China but this ending was altered when series three entered pre-production. Series Three Series Three aired in October-November 2012, despite being planned for a January 2013 release date! The series began filming straight after series two although it was to begin with a Christmas Special which later was called Secrets of the Past and was never completed. The series spun over five episodes, with episodes one and two being a two-part story. An extra 'prologue' scene was added to episode one to follow from series two. It was considered a success and a fourth series was confirmed before the series had even finished for a 2013 release date. Series Four - Part 1 (Spring 2013) In Autumn 2012 a fourth series was commissioned featuring the departure of James Mason and the introduction of a new companion. The series was almost cancelled but eventually from March 30th the series was shown, but had a break after 'The Ballad of James Mason ', saying that "Doctor Who would return in 'Air Borne' later this year". Series Four - Part 2: 'Out of Time ' (Autumn 2013) As of Mid-2012, a new special was announced as 'The Four Doctors', however it was later announced as 'Out of Time' as the original story plan was swapped with another and a better story. It was shown on 23rd November 2013 to coincide with the 50th Anniversary of Doctor Who and was structured like a film. It also crossed Universes with Tescelector Productions' Doctor Who Series , featuring the Joe Sheehan Doctor, his TARDIS and elements seen in his stories. Joe Sheehan became Producer from this episode onwards, with Pete Messum becoming Series Producer. Series Four - Part 2: 'The Darkest Hour ' (Christmas 2013) Announced in October 2013 by Pete Messum, 'The Darkest Hour' is the series' third annual Christmas Special (despite the continuity not being particularly accurate in 'Double Toruble' and 'Secerets of the Past' was never completed).This was announced as an 'Episode 7' for Series 4, making it the series finale. It was premiered on YouTube on 23rd December 2013. Series Five (Autumn 2014) On the 9th February 2014, Pete Messum announced on the FBC Productions official website that there would be a full series for Doctor Who in 2014, and on the 15th February 2014, filming began with Episode 1, titled 'Air Borne' with a poster released to announce the new series. It was also announced that it would tie up all of the lose ends from previous series', particularly focussing on questions raised from The Darkest Hour . FBC Productions held a competition to write an episode of the series, which was won by Jack Rowlett. His episode was Episode 4 'Corner of the Eye'. The twelve episodes finished filming on 9th August 2014. It started on the 23rd August 2014 and concluded on 8th November 2014. Series Five : 'Age of Omega' (Winter 2014) Filming began on the episode on 12th October 2014, although unlike usually, no filming pictures were released so as to avoid any spoilers for the end of 'Dominion'. The mini episodes 'Experiment: Ice' and 'Life With the Doctor' (the FBC Productions Competition runners-up) were released separately on the 15th and 22nd November, as well as being included in the special. The first trailer followed the end of Series V on 9th November 2014, followed by a clip and alternate trailer on 14th November 2014 as a Children in Need preview. Filming on the special was completed on 24th December 2014, after major delays. It was released on 31st December 2014. Arcane (Spring 2015) On 21st July 2014, Joe Sheehan confirmed a sixth series of Doctor Who. In September 2014, the subtitle of 'Arcane' and tagline of 'New Doctor, New Adventures, New Rules' was released as a teaser for the series, promising a new Doctor for the series, who was later confirmed on 31st December 2014 to be played by Joe Sheehan at the end of 'Age of Omega'. On 1st January 2015, the first poster for Arcane was revealed, and both FBC Productions' website and YouTube channel cover art were changed to promotional banners for the series. The story is spread over two instalments - 'Into Oblivion' and 'Darkness on the Edge of Space'. Filming began on 8th March 2015, for a 26th March release, but the release was postponed until the 10th April, and filming continued on the 21st, 29th March and 9th April 2015. The first episode 'Into Oblivion' was released on 10th April with the second episode 'Our Last Hope' released on 24th April 2015. Series Six (Autumn 2015 - Spring 2016) Series Six began production on 3rd May 2015, and was completed on the 9th April 2016 - with 28 days of filming in total. The first teaser trailer was released on 6th June 2015. In July 2015, the release date was confirmed as being 19th September 2015. Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan were joined in the writing department by Harry P Green, who co-wrote an episode with Messum, as well as acting as Co-Producer in several episodes. This shall also be the first series to include a guest star since the 2011/12 Specials, with Harry P Green playing the character of Shadow Architect Calabrax, Daniel Moynan (who played Captain Jack in Series One in 2007) playing the Lieutenant, and Adam Mayhew in a small role as the Newsreader. Due to the larger cast, lots of filming re-scheduling was done, with a majority being conducted from the end of July to the end of August. The series began on Saturday 19th September, taking a mid-season break from 24th October 2015. The remaining episodes were shown between 26th March and 7th May 2016, although a Christmas special was shown in-between. Joining the cast in the second half of the season were Georgia Jennings and Fraser Band as Ohila and Shadow Commander. Series Seven (TBA) After production was completed on Series Six, in April 2016, FBC Productions decided to take a break on filming Doctor Who. During the Summer, a new special entered development, until it was cancelled in October 2016. The fan series remained in development for several months. In February 2017, FBC Productions announced plans to continue the Doctor Who series, with Pete Messum, Joe Sheehan and JJ DeWitt executive producing and writing the future installments. Tescelector Productions will no longer be involved, after Joe Sheehan decided not to continue making productions. RGB Studios will produce every episode alongside FBC Productions. The producers have not confirmed as to whether this will be a full series or not, but have confirmed plans to make around seven episodes to air sometime in late 2017 or early 2018. Filming began on 18th March 2017. Audio Adventures (2014) Pete Messum announced in January 2014 that a new series of Doctor Who audio adventures would begin on the 25th January 2014, and continue each month, featuring the Pete Messum Doctor and the Joe Sheehan Doctor with other incarnations TBC. 'Mission to Venus' is adapted from the original Series Five script by Joe Sheehan. As of June 2016 the series has been discontinued, due to the busy schedules of Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan, with no future episodes planned. The following are the released stories: #The London Plague - starring Pete Messum #Mission to Venus - starring Pete Messum (by Joe Sheehan) #Destruction of the Cybermen - starring Joe Sheehan #Badger of the Daleks - starring Joe Sheehan #All the Small Doctors - starring Joe Sheehan #The Incredibly Long Line in McGerry's - starring Pete Messum #Rainy Day: Part 1 - starring Pete Messum # Rainy Day: Part 2 - starring Pete Messum # Rainy Day: Part 3 - starring Pete Messum Main Cast 'Links' Like us on our Facebook page Follow us on twitter @FBC_Productions Take a look at our Official Website Category:Doctor who films Category:Film Productions Category:Doctor Who Fan Series